Phantasm 5: Gravity Falls
by Doctor John Smith
Summary: The sinister Tall Man of the Phantasm movies takes Gravity Falls as his next scraping ground for Lurkers and Gravers. only to encounter Dipper Pines, his Sister Mabel and his girlfriend Candy Chiu. will they survive and save the town?


**Phantasm 5: Gravity Falls **

**By Dr. John Smith**

Dipper was walking down the street when he saw Candy, his heart fluttered at her sight. He realized he had feelings for her ever since Wendy said she was marring Robbie. It broke his heart, but he realized that it was going to end that way no matter what. That's when he noticed Candy; Mabel's quiet, sweet, inventive, and just as annoying friend, she is also ten times cuter that Wendy.

Candy gazed at him "Where are you heading Dipper?" she said in her Korean accent. He found the way she says things adorable.

"I'm going to visit a new friend of mine." He said simply, in the past few months Dipper and Mabel's parents decided to move to Gravity Falls to get to know their Grunkle.

She put a finger to her chin in confusion "Who is it?"

"His name is Andy. Andy Rigormortis. He is the grave digger at the cemetery."

Candy looked a bit scared "You mean Lovedead? As in Lovedead Gravesides?" she questioned why he would become friends with someone who digs holes for dead people all day. "Why would you be friends with him?"

"Well…" Dipper began "It started when I was walking through the grave yard looking for a strange sight; a small guy in a brown cloak… like a Jawa, But with no luck I ran into Andy. He is funny and he knows a lot about hole sizes." He explained. The more he talked about his new friend, the more Candy smiled.

He giggled "Can I meet him?" she asked.

"Sure." He agreed.

As soon as they got to Lovedead Gravesides they noticed it was quiet… too quiet. Dipper was curious why he didn't see Andy digging or planting flowers or even mowing. Even though Andy was classified as a 'Gravedigger' because Lovedead couldn't afford to pay for grounds keepers, they had Andy do the grounds work and keep the graves looking nice.

Dipper looked to the small shack in the back of the Graveyard; Dipper visited there enough to know he might be in his shack; Andy turned an old tool shed into living quarters, living on the grounds was better than driving back and forth every day.

Dipper knocked on the door but heard no answer; Candy looked to him "Maybe he isn't here."

Dipper waved it off "Nah, he is probably busy or something, but to be sure…" he walked to the side of the shed "Give me a boost Candy." She did so and Dipper opened the window and climbed in, pulling her in as well and falling onto Andy, who happened to be sleeping at the moment. Andy wasn't much to look at; he had pail white skin with shaggy black hair, usually covered by a black fedora. His normal ware was a long sleeved shirt under a black dress vest and a pair of ratty jeans. He awoke to the large thump of two bodies hitting him "What?" he wiped his eyes of drowsiness and laid eyes on Dipper "Dipper Pines!" Andy said in a thick Eastern European accent "What brings you here today?" he noticed Candy and gave him a sly smile "And who is your new friend?" he chuckled.

Dipper laughed nervously "My friend Candy. Anyways, Candy this is Andy Rigormortis."

He gave a small bow "Pleasure to meet you madam."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Rigormortis, I am Candy Chiu." They shook hands.

"So Andy," Dipper began "Anything happen today?"

He shook his head "Nothing much other than dead people and funerals, but something strange is happening."

"What is it?" They ask in unison.

"Last week the last Mortician mysteriously disappeared."

"Oh yeah!" Dipper interrupted "That's when you said some tall, old guy with grey hair took over."

Andy nodded "The very same." He looked around "I think he is stealing the dead."

"Why do you say that?" Candy inquired.

"Because each day I find new graves empty and old ones freshly dug up." He said in a creepy tone "And each night as I sleep, I hear strange noises, noises of creatures not of this earth."

Dipper and Candy flinched in fear; suddenly a knock was heard at the door. Andy went over to answer it, finding his boss, Harold Lovedead. A baling rotund man in a black funeral director's suit, and wore glasses like Candy. "Andy! More grave robbers. Fill in the holes and remove the stones." He glanced to Dipper and Candy "and for god's sake make some friends your age." He walked off.

"I think you should go kids, but be careful, I fear the Graves are not safe anymore." He said ominously.

Dipper and Candy nodded as they ran off, but not out of the Graveyard. No, they ran to the mortuary.

Inside the mortuary they saw the normal, creepy look. Dipper looked around "Tell me if you notice anything weird." Suddenly ne noticed Candy tug at his arm "Yeah Candy?" he turned his head to her. All she did was point. He turned his head in the direction and saw a tall, old man in a black suit, he looked like he stood about 6'4" a foot taller than Andy. He scowled at the two and simply growled "BOOOOOOOOOOOYYY!" Dipper and Candy ran off.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOYYY**


End file.
